1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski boot with a shell part equipped with a sole.
2. The Prior Art
Such a ski boot is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,468. This has a shell part which is equipped with a sole and encloses the entire foot region and which possesses lateral tongue-shaped tabs projecting upwards in the leg region. The shell part is cut out in the instep region and in the instep/shin region is covered in a saddle-like manner by a tongue part which is fastened to the shell part in the toe region by means of a rivet approximately in the longitudinal mid-plane of the boot. For entry into and exit from the ski boot, the tongue part is pivoted forwards. Articulated on the lateral tabs above the ankle is a heel part. This surrounds the leg in the region between the ankle and the calf and, when the lower leg bends forwards, is forwardly pivotable out of a position of rest which corresponds to the customary travelling position. The tongue part is of wave-shaped design, and the portions of three clamping-cable loops extend over it in the wave troughs. A first clamping-cable loop is secured to the outside of the shell part on the inside of the ski boot, extends over the tongue part in the instep region and can be suspended on a clamping lever fixed to the outside of the ski boot. A second clamping-cable loop extends over the tongue part in the transitional region between the instep and shin, the clamping-cable loop being secured to the shell part on the inside of the ski boot in the region of the ankle, and the corresponding clamping lever being located on the outside of the ski boot, likewise in the region of the ankle. The third clamping-cable loop engages round the tongue part and heel part in the region of the shin, the respective clamping lever being fastened to the heel part on the outside of the ski boot. By tightening the clamping-cable loops, the shell part is matched to the foot region and lower leg region of the skier, so that no further adjustable and lockable holding elements are needed inside the ski boot. Although this known ski boot certainly gives the skier a very firm hold, the opening and closing of the ski boot and the setting of the correct tension of the clamping-cable loops nevertheless involves a great deal of labor. Since, in the known ski boot, the shell part is matched to the anatomy of the foot, high clamping forces are required, and this makes it more difficult to pivot the clamping levers.
Furthermore, a so-called rear-entry ski boot is known from EP-A 0,053,340. This has a shell part covering the foot in the toe and instep region and having lateral tabs projecting upwards. The shell part is cut out in the instep region and in the instep/shin region is covered in a saddle-like manner by a tongue part. The tongue part, in the region of its tip, is connected to the shell part by means of a fastening element. A heel part is articulated on the shell part in the region of the heel by means of rotary joints and is rearwardly pivotable about the rotary joint out of a position of rest for the purpose of opening the ski boot. In order to close the ski boot, the heel part is pivoted forwards and braced relative to the upper end region of the tongue part by means of a clamping device. Fastened to the tongue part in each of its lateral end regions, at the transition between the instep region and shin region, is a steel band which extends in the direction of the heel to the respective rotary joint of the heel part. The steel band is connected, at its rear end, to a cable which extends round a deflection to a catch device provided on the heel part. When the ski boot is being closed by pivoting the heel part forwards, the cable is therefore tightened, with the result that the tongue part is pulled back in the direction of the heel, in order to give the skier a firm hold in the ski boot. When the heel part is being swung rearwards in order to open the ski boot, the tongue part is released in the forward direction. In this known ski boot, the shell part and tongue part are matched to the anatomy of the skier's foot in a way convenient to operate, but this principle is unsuitable for front-entry ski boots.